


Let me be your hero

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Not A Lot Of Plot, a lot of porn, greg is a sex god, greg is not happy, mycroft can talk dirty if he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft learns of a threat to Greg's life and takes some steps to have him safe. Greg is not pleased at all.





	

“DAMMNIT Mycroft! I have a job to do you know?! You cant just call my boss and say whatever it is you said and pull me off work! It doesn't work like that! I've told you this a million times before!”

 

Greg paced around in their living room, his eyes shooting fire at Mycroft who was sitting calmly on the sofa, waiting to speak till Greg was done ranting.

 

“Do you have any idea how that makes me look to my colleagues, my boss? They won't take me seriously Mycroft. I can't be home every time something bad is about to happen. I need to be out there, helping!”

 

Greg yelled, his face going red as Mycroft still sat perfectly calm and composed. It made Greg even more furious.

 

“And for god's sake Mycroft! Don't just sit there like a bloody statue! Explain yourself!”

 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his knees as he watched Greg pace back and forth.

 

“I would if you stopped ranting for just a second Gregory. And please sit down, you'll leave a trial in the carpet at this rate.”

 

Greg gritted his teeth as he stopped, crossing his arms as he looked down at his partner. Right now he wanted to strangle him. Mycroft rolled his eyes, his eyebrow still raced and Greg let out a sigh.

 

“It's hard sometimes to love you Mycroft.”

 

Greg sat down next to Mycroft, placing his hand on Mycroft's own. He noticed the twitch of Mycroft's lips and he sighed again, leaning into him.

 

“You know what I mean. I'll always love you, you know that. But when you pull a stunt like this, it makes me feel like you don't trust me to take care of myself. I am a police officer Mycroft, I did the training, the work. I can handle my own. You calling behind my back, to my boss, it's not okay.”

 

He closed his eyes briefly, anger slowly dissipating as he placed a tiny kiss on Mycroft's smooth cheek.

 

“Gregory. I know you are very capable of defending yourself. I don't see you as a weak, not for a second. You are my partner, I don't fall in love easily.”

 

Greg pulled back, a tiny smile on his lips as Mycroft looked at him with fondness. Sometimes Mycroft was the most romantic person, in the weirdest ways.

 

“I, I heard about a threat, from a very reliable source. This group is not to be taken lightly and there was a very good chance they were coming for you. Somehow they figured out what you mean to me. And while I do have the highest regards for your co-workers, they are not up to the challenge of facing these people. I don't make these decisions lightly Gregory. I need you safe. You are my top priority, if there is any chance, how ever small, that you are in danger I will do everything I can to protect you. I won't apologise for that.”

 

Mycroft looked determined with a light blush on his cheeks that Greg found adorable. He reached out, caressing Mycroft's cheek before leaning in, placing his lips on Mycroft's and kissing him lightly.

 

“It's nice to know you regard me as a priority. And I get it, I do but please tell me you understand my side to in this? It doesn't look good Mycroft. I've worked my arse off to get to were I am, and some people still see me as incompetent and stupid. You doing this, it won't help.”

 

Greg let out a sad noise, his eyes going down. Since he worked with Sherlock, his solving rate had gone up. Some claimed he could only solve a case because Sherlock was there to help him and on his bad days he believed them. Dating Mycroft was the best thing in his life but people weren't so kind about it. Sure, they liked Mycroft more then Sherlock but now, this incident would make them see Greg as weak, as a man with special treatment. It didn't do well to have special treatment, they were all brothers, a family. Mycroft didn't seem to understand, or he didn't want to.

 

“You listen to me Gregory Lestrade, you are not stupid or incompetent. You solved most of your cases even before Sherlock was there to lend his skills. The only difference there is now is that criminals are behind bars faster. I don't see why that is a bad thing.”

 

Greg wanted to speak but Mycroft held up a hand, fire in his eyes.

 

“They are jealous Gregory. Do you not see? Not only are you smart and capable, you are also kind, well loved, compassionate and criminally handsome. Don't listen to them. Jealousy brings out the worst in people.”

 

Mycroft's eyes got darker and Greg knew he wasn't only talking about him. He bumped his shoulder lightly, Mycroft startling just a little as Greg smiled at him.

 

“I love you Mycroft. You know that right?”

 

Mycroft's eyes widened just a fraction and Greg felt a sting of hurt because of it. It made him sad, seeing that sliver of disbelief in Mycroft's eyes whenever he told him he loved him. They had been together for a year now and Mycroft still had that look in his eyes whenever love came up. It shouldn't hurt Greg, he knew Mycroft was a very complicated and complex man, but he wanted to be believed. He wanted to say 'I love you' and not be questioned about it.

 

Mycroft nodded his head, his eyes turned soft and Greg placed a kiss on his lips again.

 

“So, who is this group that wants to kill me?”

 

Greg tried to make it sound light, a joke but it didn't land well with his lover. Mycroft's eyes narrowed, his mouth a tight line, his shoulders stiff.

 

“It's serious Gregory. This group is well organised, well connected. We have been fighting them, trying to bring them down for the last 5 years. Don't take it so lightly.”

 

Mycroft got up, his posture straight as he looked down at Greg.

 

“Don't make jokes about this! If anything happened to you. And because of me.”

 

Mycroft stopped himself short, his face a blank mask as he turned and walked to his study.

 

“Mycroft!”

 

Greg followed Mycroft inside, his partner already sitting behind his desk, reading his email as Greg came forward.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean. Please love, look at me.”

 

Greg felt a wave of relief as Mycroft stopped typing, his eyes going over Greg's face.

 

“I'm sorry love. I won't do it again.”

 

Greg said it softly, going round the desk. Mycroft turned to him and Greg placed himself between the desk and Mycroft, his groin at eye level with Mycroft's face.

 

“Tell me. Why would they want me?”

 

Greg placed his hand on Mycroft's cheek and hid a smile as Mycroft leaned into the touch.

 

“They know what you mean to me. Someone figured it out, I don't know how. We are always so careful. I never meant for you to be in danger. Maybe we should..”

 

Mycroft stopped as Greg placed a finger on his lips, leaning into his space.

 

“Don't you dare finish that sentence Mycroft. I'm not going anywhere. You got that?”

 

Mycroft's eyes got wide and Greg leaned forward even more, his finger going down to the buttons of his shirt.

 

“I'm not scared off that easily Mycroft. I'll fight for this, for you.”

 

Mycroft let out a startled noise, opening his legs more and Greg smirked.

 

“Let them come. Let them try and take me away from you, I'll kill them all. I belong with you Mycroft, nobody is coming between us.”

 

Greg's hands opened the buttons of Mycroft's shirt, exposing his chest, filled with freckles. Mycroft's breath caught in his throat as Greg pulled out the shirt, getting it off him before going down on his knees.

 

“Anyone that even tries coming between us is dead.”

 

Greg leaned forward, taking Mycroft's nipple in his mouth and sucking it hard. Mycroft bucked up, his hands grabbing the armrests of his chair as Greg sucked and licked his nipple, tracing a line with his tongue to reach the other one and doing the same.

 

“I love you Mycroft. I'll do everything to please you. What do you want love?”

 

Greg's eyes were dark as he looked Mycroft over. His nipples were hard and red, Mycroft's eyes were wide as his breathing got faster, noticing the heat in Greg's eyes.

 

“Gregory.”

 

It was breathless and Greg moaned, moving to capture Mycroft's lips, kissing him hard and passionate, moaning as their tongues connected. Greg's hands went over Mycroft's chest, feeling the muscles move underneath him, his hands went lower, over Mycroft's groin, palming his growing erection and Mycroft moaned loudly, pushing himself into the touch.

 

“What do you want love? How can I please you?”

 

Greg voice sounded rough as he backed off, Mycroft blinking his eyes rapidly to try and answer. His eyes stayed on Greg's mouth as he opened up his legs even more.

 

“Oh I see. But you need to tell me love. Tell me what you want.”

 

Mycroft blushed and closed his eyes for a second, swallowing loudly as Greg patiently waited, his hands resting on Mycroft's thighs.

“I want you to, to s-suck me off. Make me come, from that.”

 

Mycroft opened his eyes then and Greg smiled, already reaching for Mycroft's zipper. It didn't take long or Greg had Mycroft down his throat, controlling his breathing as he bobbed his head up and down, Mycroft moaning and panting above him. Greg looked up through his laces and Mycroft moaned again, urging Greg on. Greg felt a stab of pride, he was the only one who got to see Mycroft like this, the only one who was able to make him moan and beg.

 

He took him in deeper, his hands digging into Mycroft's hips and all too soon Mycroft was coming, screaming his name as Greg swallowed his release.

 

He let go, scrambling to open his pants and wrap his hand around his cock, he was hard and already leaking. Mycroft came forward, eyes still dazed and kissed him roughly, tasting himself on Greg's tongue. He let go, his mouth near Greg's ear as Greg pumped furiously.

 

“Come for me Gregory, let me see you. I want to hear you scream my name as you reach your pleasure. I want to lick it off your chest. Come for me. I can't wait to take you to bed and claim you as my own. My cock in your tight arse as you beg and moan for me to take you, fuck you. You're mine Gregory, only mine. C'mon, make me proud.”

 

Mycroft licked the shell of his ear and Greg came, screaming out Mycroft name as his orgasm hit him like a bus. Mycroft came off his chair, licking up Greg's cum as Greg tried to come back to earth.

 

“You are divine Gregory, perfect.”

 

Mycroft whispered before kissing him again, sitting on top of Greg. Greg moaned, his hands digging into Mycroft firm arse.

 

“Bedroom love. Bedroom now!”

 

Mycroft laughed as Greg tried to get up.

 

“So impatient.”

 

Greg rolled his eyes as Mycroft got up, pulling up his pants as he reached out a hand to Greg. Greg stood, pulling up his own trousers and headed to the door.

 

“What do you expect Mycroft? You can't talk dirty like that and then make me wait for it.”

 

Mycroft followed, an evil smirk on his face.

 

“Oh Gregory. You have no idea how patient I am. No idea at all.”

 

Greg felt a rush of lust and anticipation go through him as Mycroft walked past him, pinching his arse as he did.

 

“Don't worry Gregory. You'll be very satisfied, I guarantee it.”

 

Greg's mouth fell open as Mycroft winked, walking to the bedroom and stepping inside, the door open.

 

“C'mon Gregory, don't make me wait.”

 

Greg liked his lips as he rushed to get inside, this night was going to be fun for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit, this is the same plot line as my JohnCroft Omega fic but I really liked it and I think it works for Greg and Mycroft to so I went for it. You can read my Omega fic here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445277  
> \----------------------------------------  
> The title is from the song by Enrique Iglesias.  
> \----------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
